


Lone

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radagast comes to fetch Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “They both love animals, and movie!Beorn is so lonely, he need an eccentric wizard to cheer him up” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21054207#t21054207).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

If he were the one running, he’d hesitate over the threshold. It isn’t that he worries he’s unwelcome, but that he doesn’t want to come uninvited, and Radagast knows Beorn’s a very private person. But the rabbits leap across the field at the same pace they did the whole way here, and Radagast can only grip the thin rail of his sled with one hand and keep his hat from flying off with the other. His hair and beard and robes are all a flutter in the wind. Horses come to join them, neighing with excitement and racing after them, trying to keep up. Radagast whistles at them in return because he can’t afford to wave his hand. They likely won’t make it to Beorn first, but he’ll hear their cries on the air, and he’ll know. 

He could, perhaps, keep pace with Radagast’s sled, but he doesn’t come out to do so. The ride to his little cottage is largely uneventful, but still very pleasant. Beorn’s lands are _beautiful_ , lush and green and full of life, grown larger and happier under the umbrella of his protection. The rabbits seem to have a spring in their step for it. At the passing song of a sparrow, one of the little shrikes in Radagast’s hat flitters out from under the lip, trilling back and flying off. It’s quickly left behind, but it’ll find him again; all the animals around here know where he’ll go. He comes to a quick halt outside Beorn’s front door, and he hops off to murmur, “Thank you, thank you!” to his rabbits, who’re already munching on the plush grass. 

The towering wooden door is open. Radagast slips inside and calls, “Hello!” The sun shines in through the windows and the open archway to make the whole place feel exactly as warm as it is. He’s not particularly surprised to find Beorn already there, bent over the table and setting down dishes.

“Hello,” Beorn rumbles, in his deep rasp. “Will you stay for tea?”

Radagast came with a purpose. He only needs to pick up Sebastian from a much-needed vacation, and he could do that in under a minute and be off again, because the little hedgehog is perched on Beorn’s broad shoulder. His needles mix in with Beorn’s smoky hair. But it’s a long way to travel for only a minute’s worth of visiting, and beyond that, Beorn’s offer suggests he’d _like_ Radagast to stay; he doesn’t go out of his way to bother himself with guests otherwise. It’s a subtle compliment, and Radagast smiles with it, chirping, “I’d love to.”

Beorn’s chairs are more logs than anything, his table particularly high, and the rest of the house around him on the same grand scale. Radagast shuffles into a seat across from Beorn, his feet just barely brushing the floor. Beorn sets a bowl of honey on the table, and Radagast comments cheerfully, “What a lovely home you have.”

“You said that last time you were here,” Beorn answers with obvious amusement. 

Undeterred, Radagast says, “Well, it’s still true.” When he grins up at Beorn’s looming figure, Beorn smiles back and seems to have a chuckle under his breath.

He sets the tea down, one giant pot and two oversized cups, and he keeps his arm outstretched because Sebastian starts waddling down it, little feet careful along the coarse fabric of Beorn’s tunic. Radagast sits up straighter in his seat, ready just in case anything should go wrong, though he trusts Beorn with animals the way he would trust no one else. He lets out a sigh of relieve when Sebastian makes it to the table and patters over. Radagast reaches to pet him and murmurs, “I missed you.”

“He had a good vacation, I think, but misses home,” Beorn answers, while Sebastian wiggles his nose and nuzzles into Radagast’s fingers. Beorn lifts the kettle, pouring water first into Radagast’s cup, then his own. 

He adds honey while Radagast suggests, a tad coyly, “Perhaps he would be willing to stay another day. It’s been a long journey.” Despite all his animals, Radagast’s home can be lonely for _this_ sort of friendship. Sometimes it’s nice to speak in the same language, and he can’t wait every hundred years or so for Gandalf to remember his existence. 

Beorn sets the honey back down, everything made, and says sincerely, “You are most welcome to stay. You’re always welcome on my property.”

Radagast feels warm and bright for more than just the scenery. He loops his fingers through the handle of his cup, but before he lifts it, he asks, “Would you care for a smoke after tea?”

Beorn just chuckles and lifts his cup. He snorts, “Some things never change.”

Radagast clinks their drinks together and downs it in one go.


End file.
